Angry Birds Space
' ' Angry Birds Space 'is the fourth (and latest) installment to the Angry Birds series. The release date was March 22nd. It was first announced on the Angry Birds Space page. Pre-Release Posters began appearing for the game in February 2012. Press Release On March 8, 2012, Rovio posted a press release date about the game with further information: 'Game description After a giant claw kidnaps their eggs, the Angry Birds chase it into a wormhole and find themselves floating in a strange galaxy surrounded by space pigs! Luckily the Angry Birds have super powers of their own... Angry Birds Space features 70'' interstellar levels''' on planets and in zero gravity, resulting in spectacular gameplay ranging from slow-motion puzzles to lightspeed destruction. With regular free updates, new in-app purchases, brand new birds, brand new superpowers, and a whole galaxy to explore, the sky is no longer the limit! Features: *70 interstellar levels! *Regular free updates! *Brand new birds! *Brand new superpowers! *Zero-gravity space adventures! *Trick shots using planets’ gravity! *New in-app purchases for iOS! *Hidden bonus levels! *Beautifully detailed backgrounds! *Brand new bosses! *New Space Egg character! *Trick shots using air from valcanos! 'FAQ' Q: What is Angry Birds Space? A: Angry Birds Space is a brand new game byhttp://www.rovio.com/Roviohttp://www.rovio.com/Rovio,ClIcK gAmER,Chillingo, creator of the global phenomenon Angry Birds. Q: Is this an update, or a new game? A: Angry Birds Space is a completely new game with innovative new gameplay. From floating through space to using the gravity of nearby planets to set up spectacular trick shots, the unique background takes traditional gameplay to a totally new level. In addition, the Angry Birds have new superpowers and eight new characters. Q: When is it coming out? A: On March 22nd we’ll launch simultaneously in mobile gaming, animation, retail, and publishing. Not only is this the first big launch for us as an integrated entertainment company, but the first time this has ever ''been done for a mobile game! Mark your calendar and stay tuned for the biggest game launch since the original Angry Birds! '''Q: When is the official announcement?' A: The official announcement was online on March 8th at 10am EST/3pm GMT at http://angrybirds.com/space. The announcement was literally out of this world, with Flight Engineer Don Pettit introducing the game from the International Space Station. Q: Where can I play the Angry Birds Space game? A: Angry Birds Space will be available on iOS, Android, Mac, and PC on April 22nd. Information on other platforms will be available later. Q: I’m intrigued! How do I get more information? A: We’ll be releasing more information throughhttp://angrybirds.com/spaceangrybirds.com/space, so make sure to check back regularly. You can also checkhttp://www.facebook.com/angrybirdsFacebook,http://twitter.com/angrybirdsTwitter, or thehttp://www.rovio.com/en/news/blogRoviohttp://www.rovio.com/en/news/blogblog for updates. The Daily - Birds in Space On March 14, 2012, The Daily uploaded a free app that acts as an official companion to the game. The guide contains detailed information on the creation of the game, new characters and other information. A THIN LINE March 14, 2012 also saw the press release of a new collaboration between MTV's A THIN LINE anti-cyber-bullying campaign and Angry Birds Space. Once the game is launched on March 22, 2012, players who post a positive message to the Draw Your Line app will receive a hint as to where to get a code that opens a secret golden egg level. Additionally, an anti-cyber-bullying PSA featuring the Birds will be released that day. http://www.rovio.com/en/news/press-releases/141/rovio-and-mtv-partner-to-help-stop-digital-abuse Story From The Daily - Birds in Space guide, a rough overview of the story was revealed: One day,the birds were taking care of the eggs and a mechanical claw grabs the Birds' eggs and they follow it through a wormhole to arrive in the world of Space. There, some gain new powers or equipment. They meet Ice Bomb Bird, convinced he can help them get home, but Ice Bird is only concerned about saving his world from the Space Pigs and retrieving the Eggsteroid. Space Pigs are the Bad Piggies, outfitted with new equipment allowing them to survive in Space and brandishing new challenges to the Flock, including the Space King's UFO (which houses the aforementioned claw) and the enormous Fat Pig. Bosses *King Pig in Rover *King Pig in UFO *Grandpa Pig *Fat Pig *Mega Pork *Astro Pig Characters 'Birds' Super Red Bird Lightning Bird Lazer Bird Firebomb Bird Monster Bird Skunk Bird Space Eagle Atomic Bird Space Egg Fire Bird 'Pigs' Space Runt Space Minion Space Helmet Space King Fat Pig Mega Pork Gallery Screen shot 2012-04-27 at 4.15.54 PM.png 0-1.jpeg 543273979.jpeg Angry-birds-space-bomb-bird-iphone-wallpaper.jpeg 557581 10150682889859928 314467614927 9176795 1222107508 n.jpeg 306190 10150679451159928 314467614927 9163457 354595249 n.jpeg Setggg.jpeg Lazer-Bird.jpeg 0.jpeg IceBird.jpeg cart.png eu.png space.angrybirds-1.png space.angrybirds.png Angry Birds Spcae.png space.jpeg Angry-Birds-Space-Fry-Me-to-the-Moon-Teaser-Level-1-213x142.jpeg|sneak peak level 301832_10150732383804928_314467614927_9351850_1983359926_n.jpeg Angrybirdspacewhat.jpeg 536161_10150759799464928_314467614927_9421548_499240681_n.jpeg|in the upper right corner the Ice Bomb Bird is coming through the portal. book008.jpeg|note the fat pig out of its bubble File:Pig_bang_planet.png|a planet ST2521C.jpeg|note fat pig with helmet ST6551C.jpeg|fat pig again! this was a total spoiler for Angry Birds Space SwaddleDesigns_SD-820R-3Mo.jpeg|the flock and Bad Piggies on a clothing item pig21.jpeg imgres9999999999999999999.jpeg|a fanmade bird wp01_ip320.jpeg angry-birds-space-fry me to the moon.png angry-birds-space.png 539877_10150734769684928_314467614927_9359606_722394825_n.jpeg photospaceicebirdatmoon.jpeg|Ice Bird flying around the "Super Moon" phase. 830px-FryMeToTheMoon_Cutscene.jpeg|comic 830px-FryMeToTheMoon_End_Cutscene.jpeg|comic angry-birds-space-pc-version-danger-zone-preview.jpeg|Danger Zone Ad angry-birds-space-wallpaper-desktop-1920-x-1080-sal.jpeg|Fry Me To The Moon angry-birds-space-wallpaper-iphone-sal-4.jpeg|Danger Zone angry-birds-space-wallpaper-ipad-sal-3.jpeg|Cold Cuts angry-birds-space-wallpaper-ipad-sal-4.jpeg|Danger Zone Angry-Birds-Space-Wallpaper-Desktop-1920-x-1080-Sal-3.jpeg|Danger Zone Angry-Birds-Space-Wallpaper-Desktop-1920-x-1080-Sal-1.jpeg|Pig Bang Angry-Birds-Space-Wallpaper-Laptop-1280-x-1024-Sal-2.jpeg|Cold Cuts Angry-Birds-Space-Wallpaper-Laptop-1280-x-1024-Sal.jpeg|Pig Bang angry-birds-space-wallpaper-iphone-sal.jpeg|Fry Me To The Moon Angry-Birds-Space-Wallpaper-Laptop-1280-x-1024-Sal-3.jpeg|Danger Zone angry-birds-space-wallpaper-ipad-sal-2.jpeg|Pig Bang Angry-Birds-Space-Wallpaper-Desktop-1920-x-1080-Sal-2-1.jpeg|Cold Cuts angry-birds-space-wallpaper-iphone-sal-3.jpeg|Cold Cuts angry-birds-space-wallpaper-iphone-sal-2.jpeg|Pig Bang 521518 10150926897474928 314467614927 9721294 1611124623 n-1.jpeg 692px-INGAME BIRDS CHROME 3.png 156452 10150926128384928 82128479 n.jpeg|BEHOLD! FAT PIGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY (or the full pig. lol) spacebuynow.jpeg 564235_10150916093974928_314467614927_9685862_925335102_n.jpeg|ice bird and terrence (the rest aren't space) 465837_10150924160584928_961836407_o.jpeg|show off. Space_birds_2.png 673px-THEME_1_BG_1.png Icon.175x175-75.png angrybirdsspace.jpeg redplantab-500x299.png 228582_10151116009314928_670752634_n.jpeg Redplanet.png 530933_10151116517004928_325707523_n.jpeg angry-birds-space-red-planet-level-selection-screen.jpeg angry-birds-space-red-planet-golden-rovers.jpeg angry-birds-space-red-planet-level-5-1.jpeg angry-birds-space-red-planet-episode-selection-screen.jpeg IMG_4235.PNG angry-birds-space-red-planet-level-5-2.jpeg angry-birds-space-red-planet-episode-selection-screen.jpeg IMG_4237.PNG IMG_4238.PNG IMG_4239.PNG IMG_4240.PNG IMG_4236.PNG angry-birds-space-red-planet-astronaut-pig.jpeg 4th_Rover.png|UPCOMING ROVER! HIGH TECH! 377183_10151135519034928_1560267649_n.jpeg Comics!!!! ABSHD02.jpeg|comic 1 830px-Pig_bang_end.jpeg|comic 2 Angry-Birds-Space-pc-game.png|comic 3 830px-Cold_cuts_end.jpeg|comic 4 FryMeToTheMoon_Cutscene.jpeg|comic 5 FryMeToTheMoon_End_Cutscene.jpeg|comic 6 Screen_shot_2012-06-01_at_2.16.png|comic 7 701px-Dg-intro.jpeg|comic 9 830px-ABDangerzone2.jpeg|comic 10 IMG_4234.PNG|Comic 11 Different Planets File:Utopia.jpeg|Utopia File:Cold_Cuts.jpeg|cold cuts/Fry Me To The Moon File:Pig_Bang.jpeg|pig bang File:Danger_Zone.jpeg|danger zone Angry-Birds-Space-Red-Planet-Level-5-19-310x232.png|Red Planet Category:Space Category:Birds Category:Pigs Category:Space Category:Birds Category:Pigs Category:Games